


The Kiss

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, harry is happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: Harry and Draco see each other again, and it goes way better than Harry thought it would.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: All the chances you gave me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	The Kiss

Harry could not deny, it was way better than watching a movie. Everything seems perfect whenever Draco is around, a little bit brighter and funnier, more lovely. Sitting next to his friend, watching a movie while eating some candy was great. It was peaceful, easy and almost domestic. That what was they were since they met, almost domestic and Harry did not complain. He loved it. The way Draco's eyes always seem to search for him, even when they are just next to each other, the way he didn't mind taking Harry's hand, the way his lips curled every time Harry smiled. He met Draco only twice in reality, most of the time they're just talking through their phones. Texting, some times, phone calls. The teenagers didn't need to spent times together to make each others laugh, or smile — or even blush. They enjoyed sending texts, talking to each other. They knew their friendship was not common, you just don't give pet names to your friend, you don't do innuendo just to make them blush because you enjoy to know that they blush because of you. It was unique, what if they give themselves pet names and talk through their phone all night?   
  
The day started with Harry still being in the hospital, but not for too long. He went home with his parents, Sirius and Remus, who looked more exhausted than he did. He spent the morning feeling guilty, talking with his friends without acknowledging the way he felt — because he was always so fucking sick, he was fifteen, he wasn't supposed to be this sick or even this fucked up — and talking to Draco.   
  


Talking to Draco was always something else, something better, something he thought he didn't deserve. How many times did he heard his aunt say it? Petunia Dursley never yelled, and it was way worse. She knew how to stab only with words, what to say to make Harry feels like _he_ did something wrong by just breathing. _If you think that someone is going to love you, you're dead wrong_. And that was his problem because he really didn't think that someone would love him, but then, he started high school.

High school with Minerva Mcgonagall who would always take tea with him, who would stay with him whenever he had a nightmare or when he was sick. Minerva Mcgonagall who _**punched**_ Petunia Dursley in the face when she heard her say _let him die it's not as if he deserves to live, even my sister did not want him._

High school with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who weren't afraid to show that they cared for him. Hermione who would always ask how is was, who would bring him food, who would hold his hand whenever someone started to yell. Neville who would always stay with him during the night, because he couldn't sleep, there were too much people, too loud and Harry couldn't handle it.

They were eleven, and he was the scared and scarred one. They didn't let him go. Never. Everything was fine as long as he had his friends and Minerva. It was _okay_. 

He was thirteen when his world started to go in darkness again. He was thirteen the first time he fell in love, he was also thirteen when Neville found him in the dormitory, black and blue. 

But they didn't talk about it. Harry did not want to. 

Harry was in the darkness again when the sun starter to shine a little brighter. And every day since then, the sun shined more and more. He opened himself to Minerva, without meaning to because he couldn't handle it anymore. He was not fine and he almost wanted to die. He almost died that day, but he didn't say that. To anyone. He talked for hours for one reason, he needed help, he needed someone. He wanted someone to be here, not to hear but to listen. 

He also didn't say that it was because of Remus Lupin. He didn't mentioned what Remus said. He didn't told the way his professor held him while he had his panic attack. Because this was between him and Remus, because for the first time he felt cared for, because for the first he knew what it was like to have a father. 

Harry was fifteen years old when Remus entered his life.

Harry was fifteen years old when he felt _important_ to someone. 

Harry was fifteen years old when he found his family, his home. 

Harry was fifteen years old when he fell in love again. 

Harry was fifteen years old when he kissed Draco Malfoy for the first time. 

Harry was fifteen years old when he started to feel truly happy. 

“ _Harry_?” A soft voice called. 

The dark haired boy turned his face to look at his friend, and smiled automatically. 

“ _Are you okay?_ ” 

Harry looked at their joined hands, was he okay? His thumb caressed Draco's soft and warm skin slowly, his heart felt warmer and bigger. He fell in love. 

“ _I am_.” 

Friends don't do that. Holding hands. Or even being in each other arms, but they do it anyway because they never have been truly friends in the first place. They have been strangers. And then, strangers who gives each other pet names and talk all day and all night. 

Draco's body was warm against his back, during the movie, Harry could feel his hand taking his own hand. He felt even warmer. Safer. 

It was Draco. A safe person, who was always here even when he wasn't. Harry looked at Draco bright smile, and he couldn't think anymore. He didn't want to. 

He didn't think at all. 

The next second, Harry tentatively brushed his lips against Draco's and felt his _friend_ tighten his hold, pulling him closer. Draco moaned, giving his agreement and encouraging Harry to continue. His right hand moved to Harry's hair, gripping slightly while the other teenager held his face, caressing his cheeks softly.

Pulling back slowly, Harry opened his green eyes and looked at his friend. Draco's hand was still in his hair, not wanting to let go, not yet. 

Draco pulled him right back in his arms, their faces really close and whispered, “Don't stop now, darling.” Draco kissed him this time. Surprised, Harry opened his mouth and he felt Draco's tongue against his. 

_I could die right now and I wouldn't care_ , Harry moaned against him, their tongues weren't fighting, they were almost dancing with each other, caressing lovingly. Harry's arms entoured Draco's neck, wanting to be closer. Their body were pressed against each other, their hearts beating faster and faster.

Suddenly, the dark haired boy was laying on the couch on his back with Draco on top of him, “ _What- how did you-_ ”. 

He didn't finish his sentence, his mouth busy with Draco's. This time the kiss wasn't soft, but it was still warm. Harry pushed his lips a little harder and opened his mouth automatically for Draco. 

Harry groaned when Draco bite his lip, and then, their tongues played again, flirting and dancing with each other, but not for long. After a few seconds, maybe minutes, Harry wasn't sure, Draco's mouth left his but he continued to kiss his skin. Starting with his cheek until he descended to Harry's neck. 

“ _Fuck, don't stop_ ,” Harry ordered while his whole body shivered under Draco's touch. 

“ _I won't, love._ ” 

“ _Good boy_.” 

Draco groaned, and without meaning to, he bite the skin under his mouth. For a second, Draco worried that he bite too hard until he felt it against his thigh. 

Pulling back, Draco looked at a very, very, very blushing Harry. He couldn't help him and smiled smugly. 

“ _Shut up_.” 

“ _What is going on here?!_ ” 

Sirius was in the living room. _Shit_.


End file.
